Dribbal
Dribbal is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Dribbal is a know-it-all Mixel who actually knows very little! With horn-rimmed glasses and a superior manner, this goopy Glorp Corp member can talk and talk. Whether right or wrong, Dribbal will go on forever despite the snot dripping from his nose. The funny thing is that none of the other Mixels pay any attention at all to Dribbal's opinions! Dribbal tends to think very highly of himself but in most cases embarrasses himself by saying something ridiculous and stupid. Physical Appearance He has varying shades of green. He has a pointy nose with snot coming out of it and eyes that have glasses. His mouth is usually wide open. It has two teeth on both the top and the bottom, but the bottom teeth are pointy. His tongue is dark green. He has a short green body with green and white arms that have black hands. His feet are dark green in the front and light green in the back. Ability His glasses function as magnifying glasses. Biography First adventures Once, on Halloween, Dribbal went trick-or-treating with his Glorp Corp brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Munchos. ("Trick or Treat!") Dribbal was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") One day, Dribbal noticed the Egg-Rock flying outside and gave chase to it along with his brothers. When it was opened up, he declared that he could be the essence of worthiness to be the chosen one. He ended up joining his brothers, along with the Frosticons and Munchos on a journey to the Mixamajig. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"It's an Egg-Rock!"'' - Dribbal, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Stand back!"'' - Dribbal, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Please! I am the essence of worthiness."'' - Dribbal, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"I guess we can use mine... I was saving it for someone special!"'' - Dribbal, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"We've been duped!"'' - Dribbal, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Drippy? I have nose idea what you mean!"'' - Dribbal, Make-Your-Own Mixels: The Game! Set Information |code = DROO1DRAW1}} Dribbal was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41548 and he contains 52 pieces. 41548 Dribbal can be combined with 41549 Gurggle and 41550 Slusho to create the Glorp Corp Max. LEGO Shop product description Talk through the snot with know-it-all Dribbal! Dribbal is a know-it-all Mixel who actually knows very little! With horn-rimmed glasses and a superior manner, this goopy Glorp Corp member can talk and talk. Whether right or wrong, Dribbal will go on forever despite the snot dripping from its nose. The funny thing is that none of the other Mixels™ pay any attention at all to Dribbal’s opinions! *''Features horn-rimmed glasses element, translucent green snot elements and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Glorp Corp cousins to build the goopiest MAX!'' *''Combine with 41551 LEGO® Mixels™ Snax from the Munchos tribe to create a mixed-up MURP!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Dribbal's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is DROO1DRAW1, which is DroolDrawl when decoded. Background Information *He seems to be loosely based on a Capybara, which is an animal that lives in in rivers, swamps, etc. *His appearance (specifically his glasses) and personality suggest he is based on a stereotypical nerd. *He is seen on the Mixels Rush app icon for Series 6, replacing Tungster. Trivia *His personality is very similar to Chilbo. They both act like know-it-alls. *A large-scale version of him was built by a LEGO intern and promoted on the Mixels Facebook page.https://www.facebook.com/MixelsCN/posts/1668729663385200 **Oddly, this version sports black Berp-like toes. *He is the only Glorp Corp cousin in LEGO form to not include an additional object (e.g. Nixel or Cubit). Behind the Scenes Name and Basis His name is an intentional misspelling of the word "dribble". Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Dribbal's voice is Jeff Bennett. Real-life History Content Dribbal appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Dribbal debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on October 1 with the rest of Series 6. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Murp with Snax instructions on LEGO.com *Glorp Corp Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:Characters Category:Glorp Corp Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Mixels with noses Category:Elemental Nose Category:Four teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Ball-jointed jaws Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Jointed Feet Category:Unique feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Rodent Mixels Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Mixels with glasses Category:Minifigure eyes